narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yozu Uchiha
'Biography' 'Summary' Yōzu Uchiha (うちは 陽図, Uchiha Yōzu) is a member of the main-branch Uchiha clan and the current Uchiha Lord (うちはの主, "Uchiha no Omo"). After having overcome the Curse of Hatred, she discovered that she was the reincarnation of the first Uchiha. Yozu serves on the village's council and has devoted her life to her duties and family. With a true affinity for those of the feline variety, she studied arduously to become the Cat Sage (猫仙人, "Neko Sennin", English TV; "Cat Hermit"). In her prime Yozu became known for her impressive power and the captivating beauty of her eyes, so-much-so that she has taken on the moniker of the Sharingan Goddess (写輪眼女神, "Sharingan Megami", English TV; "Goddess of the Sharingan"). 'Personality' Sometimes seen as serious and even described as stoic, Yozu is a woman of duty. She is determined and capable, always one to jump in the fray if it should mean protecting what is important to her. As a member of the council she has proven to be outspoken and to voice unpopular opinions. Her emotions can sometimes get the best of her as seen when her lover went missing and she vehemently volunteered to go after him, alone, this in the aftermath of the village's destruction. A mother, lover and aunt, Yozu cares deeply for her family and seeks after their well-being before her own. She sees the village as her family and this shows in the fact that she refers to those of her clan and even some of the village's kids as her "children". 'Appearance' Yozu is a small thin woman who is "unimposing" in appearance. She is generally seen wearing dark clothing and blends in to her surroundings, that is, until one catches a whiff of her undeniable beauty. With large black eyes and ebony colored hair to match, the woman has a smile that attracts even her foes. Later in life she began to wear lipstick and finger nail polish, her polish in a pale red and lipstick a slightly lighter color. Wrapped around her waist is a red sash. Under it is a black turtle neck that has the arms exposed, complimenting her dark pants which come just below the ankles. Like few Uchiha Lords in the past, Yozu wears a waist cap with white diamonds around the bottom of it. When in combat she wears a large ninja pouch at her rear, one full to the brim with priceless items. 'Unique Traits' Unique Traits: With the unorthodox ability to turn sound into a supplement or a hindrance, Yozu is unique in that by singing she can empower her allies or enfeebled her opponents. She developed this trait as a young girl by running chakra through her vocal cords. This processes makes the strength, speed and chakra of her target vary in activity. 'Yozu's Doujutsu' The Sharingan surfaced in Yozu at age 6 and was mastered by age 15. Every since then she has had an exceptionally burly pair of crimson eyes that when compared with other dōjutsu—particular other Sharingan—there is little comparison. Yozu has been described by her now elderly father to have an "undeniable and otherworldly Sharingan that causes even those with powerful Mangekyō to become fraught with fear, especially if such a man is younger than she.." When using her eyes she can condone them for extended periods of time, using the minimum amount of chakra necessary. If need be she can increment the slowed perception of the Sharingan to higher intervals, increasing the speed of objects that he can perceive. Among the Uchiha and abroad, those who have heard of witnessed his use of the eye have called her the Sharingan Goddess (写輪眼女神, "Sharingan Megami", English TV; "Goddess of the Sharingan")—and rightfully so. While all Sharingan naturally glow to a degree, Yozu has discovered how to project this glow and or use it in order to cast illusions or other technique. Because her father Rohan had too developed the Mangekyō, Yozu received invaluable training on the ins and outs of the eye and decided upon using it only when her life was truly threatened or an opponent was deemed worthy of the gamble. When using the Mangekyō, she often times refers to it as the Gamble, much to her opponent's confusion. Not even the tailed beast can escape her glare; the village recognized his prowess and at times assigned her to the official detail that kept an even on the jinchūriki, knowing that the woman's visuals could project deep into the psyche of the target, commanding both him and his demon 'Rinnegan'